Revenge with Love Along the Way
by Miku-chan0948
Summary: Lucy is treated badly as soon as she comes back for a mission.Why?She didn't know.But she listened to their insults and they beat her up and it hurt.She knew she had to go.Where?She didn't know.But it was good she ran away, because she met her friends again.But when she comes back, she'll have her revenge on them.And maybe, just maybe with love along the way.It couldn't hurt right?
1. Tears, and a Reunion

**Revenge With Love Along The Way**

**Hello minna-san!**

**This is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me!**

**(/.\)**

**Oh yeah, the characters are a little OOC (Out of Character)**

**Is my definition of OOC right?**

**Disclaimer**

**Miku-chan0948:Hmmm...Tsuna please do the disclaimer for me!**

**Tsuna:Huh?Ummm okay... Miku-chan does not own the characters and everything except her plot and storyline.**

**Miku-chan0948:Thank you!~ Now let's get on with the story! **

**Chapter 1:Tears, And A Reunion**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked in the guild as usual, but as soon as I came in I sensed something was wrong, but I just shrugged it I walked over to my team mates."Hey guys, wanna go on a mission?" I said to them happily."Why would we want to go on a mission with you? You're weak so don't bother us" Natsu ? D-did Natsu just say that?I was shocked.

"Didn't you hear him?He said don't bother us! Just go home weakling, you just hide behind your spirits anyway, making them do all the always run away too." Gray said, disgusted."But I…" I protested, "Shut it, you're pathetic, just accept it" Erza suddenly said, interrupting me and then kicked me in the stomach."W-what did I do wrong?" I asked, obviously afraid."Everything!Don't you see?You're just a pathetic weakling who we shouldn't have trusted!You made us lose in the Grand Magic Games and I remember a lot of times too when we had to save you because you were too weak!You depended on us and your spirits to fight while you just sat there expecting to be saved!What do you call that then?A weakling!You don't deserve to be here!" Natsu in the room agreed with him."Yeah, what kind of mage are you, you can't even defeat a single bandit!You're just a jealous little girl too, who keeps on stealing my Natsu-kun away from me!" Lisanna shouted, clinging on to Natsu then transforming into one of her bird transformation."Yeah!Anyways, what a pathetic book is this anyway!Your storyline is crappy!" Levy shouted, and then threw my book in the kicked me in the stomach, Lisanna pierced me with her beak and Levy did a solid scripture writing, a huge threw his flames at me and punched me in the I could do was cry."Yeah, that's right, CRY!" they said."You always cry anway" Gray added and I couldn't believe it. Soon everybody was beating me up. How…. how could they!?More tears were filling up in my eyes and falling to the ground."I'm sorry" was the only thing I could say as I ran from my now former from my now former , away from this nightmare.

As I ran through the street, people stared at me with a disgusted look.I realized it was raining dared to help me with my bleeding, I ran to the forest, already very weak.I collapsed in the last thing I could remember seeing was a man with spiky brown hair and my spirit, Leo.

?'s POV

I was walking in a town called Magnolia, carrying with me grocery.I was eager to go home quickly, it was raining pretty hard.I was nearing the forest, I saw a speck of golden hair and a person I never thought I'd was none other than Lucy…..

Lucy's POV

A bright light came to view.I realized I was lying in a bed.I looked around my surroundings and the first thing that came to my mind was, what happened to me?Then I remembered the part where I collapsed.I sighed, and tried to get off of the soon as I did that, the door suddenly opened and the boy I saw walked in and when he saw me, shouted nervously, "Ah!Lucy, you shouldn't be getting out of bed yet!You're still injured!"He said.I quickly took my keys, but after which before I fell down, he caught me.

"W-who are you?" I demanded face suddenly fell and he said, "Don't you remember me anymore?It's me, Tsuna….." and that was then a memory suddenly came to my head.

**Flashback**

"Hey!What are you doing!Get away from him!" I shouted and made my way to a boy surrounded by bullies."Leave him alone!" I added and hissed at , they went away."See you tomorrow,pathetic Tsuna!" they shouted.

"Are you okay?" I said, offering my hand to looked at me with tear-filled eyes and nodded."Good, they didn't harm you physically" I said."So your name's Tsuna, wanna be friends?" I ask him while wiping his tear-filled eyes with my dress and he nods happily."Thanks!Now let's go, where do you live?I'll walk you home" I said."B-but why?" he said."Of course dummy!You might get bullied again if you encounter those bullies!" I said."Now let's go!" I said, pulling him up and he stands slowly and starts leading the way to his house.

**End of Flashback**

"T-tsuna-kun?Is that you?" I asked face suddenly brightened up."So you do remember me!" he said happily.I nodded my laid me down on the bed.

**Flashback**

"No!I don't want to go!I want to stay here with Tsuna-kun and Takeshi and Hayate and Ryohei and Kyoya and Chrome and Lambo and Ipin!NO!" I shriek as my father drags me to the carriage."Be a good girl!You'll meet a lot of friends there, so you won't be lonely so BE GOOD!" my father there was nothing else I could do, I shout out to Tsuna, "Tsuna-kun and everybody , please don't forget me!I'm sure we'll meet again, but until then, sayonara..." I said with a sniffle at the voice dies as we are seperated more and I could see from them was their said faces as they disappeared from my view.

**End of Flashback**

"Tsuna-kun, I missed you so much... where are Hayate and Takeshi an-" but before I could finish, there was a huge explosion and we ran out into the hallway, because the place where the explosion took place was near, we quickly got there and who we saw was none other than...

Miku-chan0948:Guys, I'm sorry I gave you guys a cliffhanger…. but it's so fun!I hope you'll anticipate the next one though…*sob*.

Tsuna:Umm ahhh…. don't worry Miku-chan!Um... I'm sure they won't hate you or anything!

Miku-chan0948:Thanks! *sniffle* See you guys next time!


	2. Meeting Long Lost Friends Again

Miku-chan0948:Hey guys!It's me again!Sorry for making you wait, this is my second chapter!I hope you enjoy it…

Lucy:Don't worry!I'm sure they will!

Miku-chan0948:Really!?I'm so happy!I'll be counting on what you said okay?

Lucy:Okay!And oh yeah, Miku-chan does not own Fairy Tail or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, in fact she doesn't own anthing here except her plot and whatever OC she might put in the story!

Miku-chan0948:…Now let's get this started, shall we?

Chapter 2:Meeting Long Lost Friends Again

Lucy's POV

When we got there, the person we saw was none other than….. Hayate!?Well, I think it was had changed, well a bit.I slowly approached him, trying to get a closer look in the I was sure it was him, I hugged him tightly shouting his face showed confusion and he asked,"Lucy?I-Is that you?".I nodded with a huge grin."Of course it's me!I missed you, you know!"I said with a face lightened up."It is you!" he said."Hey Hayate do you know what that explosion was?" I heard somebody , no way!This voice, it's Takeshi's voice!Soon everybody got there.I could only grin in happiness seeing my long lost they got there, I wasn't sure how I'd react but now, I felt so happy.A tear escaped from me, and all I could say was, "I missed you guys."

Takeshi's POV

"Hey Hayate do you know what that explosion was?" I said, almost I got there, I saw a very familiar the look on her face, she seemed to know are you?Then It was when I remembered something from my past.

**Flashback**

"Waaah!Sugoi!" I hear a voice behind me shout.A girl around my age with blonde hair runs up to me and says, "Your pitch was amazing!" she says."Ah, that one?I'm glad you think of it that way, I put all my effort into throwing it!" I grin happily, happy because she appreciated my shot, although I don't know who she is."Ne ne, what's your name?" she asks, tilting her , so cute!I didn't notice I was blushing until she pointed it out."Hey, are you sick?Your face is red" she said with worry in her eyes.I panicked, trying to think of some excuse."Ah, ah!It's nothing, I was just lacking oxygen" I say."Oh okay!I'm glad you weren't sick or anything!" she happily replies."Oh, and my name's Lucy what's your name?" she asks me."My name's Takeshi Yamamoto!" I enthusiastically tell her.

**Flashback End**

It's Lucy!I can't believe it's others came with me, and soon the smoke cleared and I could see she was happy.A single tear escaped from her, and she said, "I missed you guys".Yup, that's definitely Lucy , had she grown!She was um…. very built.I flashed my famous grin and she smiled her signature giggled, and everybody either couldn't believe their eyes or ran to her, shouting her name.

Miku-chan0948:So Lucy was reunited with her friends again!*Giggle*Why don't we continue this next time, 'cuz this is the 1st part!This is my sorry for the first just to tell you guys, I will be updating less than a week, but more than 4 days, maybe in about 5-6 days the 2nd part will be updated!If that is, anybody is even reading this fanfiction...

\./

**See you guys in the 2****nd**** part of this fanfiction!**


	3. Meeting My Trainer

**Miku-chan0948:Hey minna-san!I'm happy that some gave a nice review on my fanfiction, so thank you all!This is the second part of my second you like it!**

**Chapter 3:Meeting My Trainer**

When we settled down, we sat on the couch, and then…. they began to suffocate me with questions!I mean what the hell!?They could ask me one at a time you know!Surprisingly, Tsuna shouted, "E-everyone!P-please!Lucy, why were you injured?".Everybody then stared at my a sad smile, I told them about my story."You see, while we were separated, I ran away from my father" I said.A few gasped."He treated me I ran away, I met a boy named Natsu and I joined Fairy Tail, the guild I used to talk to you guys about.I made a lot of friends there, and we had a lot of good and hard times but, they betrayed me" I said, my voice quivering and quiet when I came to the 'they betrayed me' part."I don't know what got into them, but they insulted me and beat me ….. hurt." I said quietly, afraid to remember anymore of what happened fists , I'm not going to cry, I told myself again and I just couldn't handle , I was reduced to tears.I reovered quickly though.I wasn't going to shed tears for a worthless guild no, not again.I noticed the others had an angry face.I was surprised when a small cute boy in a suit with a chameleon came a gun at me as soon as he saw me, I flinched." Who are you?" he said. "Um… Reborn-san!P-please don't hurt her!She's a dear friend of ours…" Tsuna ?-Well I think that's what he's called- was about to say something else when suddenly, a woman with white hair came in."Reborn-kun!" she asked with a slight smile, slight the situation in front of her, she said "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't to find anybody who could be my sun guardian" she boy which I think is Reborn paused for a while, and said that he'd help said to Tsuna, "We'll talk about this later".When they were about to leave, she asked me, "Oh yeah, which family are you from?".Reborn and the others seemed to stop in their tracks when she said that."I'm not a member of any family" I said, surprised."Really?But you have a potentially powerful amount of magical power like ours." She said, sounding even more surprised than I was.

**Reborn's POV**

That girl has a potentially powerful amount of magical power like ours?Interesting, I thought."Hey Mikuru, do you think she's the sun guardian you've been looking for?" I said with a smiled." she accepts then I'll test her and if she passes, I'll train her" she was written on their faces."She'll train you, and you might become her sun guardian" I explain.

**Lucy's POV**

I thought about a long I accepted her offer.I accepted it not just because I wanted to get stronger, I wanted to show the people who hurt me most that I wasn't as they think I was.I wasn't weak.I wasn't a damsel in most certainly what they said about me were all of them were true, nor were they ever going to be.I'm going to show them.I'm going to show that pathetic and one-of-a-heck loser and betrayer guild and it's members what true power was, and what it felt to be in my place.

**Mikuru's POV**

I smirked as as she took my hand without any hesitation."I'm gonna have to train you really hard, are you sure you're up to it?" I said, still smirking."Yeah, I am" she said with a cold , she changes her mood fast doesn't she?"Glad to hear that" I said, unknowingly I must've said it in a creepy voice, because she well."Then training starts tomorrow." I said to her."Meet me here at this place exactly at 7:00 a.m. got it?" I told her, and she , this will be fun, I thought to just got very exciting.

**Lucy's POV**

"Follow me" was all Reborn said- I'm sure of it now- and I followed went through many corners and hallways, and finally stopped in front of a room."This will be your room" he said then he left.I looked walls were colored plain gray and so was the floors.I sighed.I need furniture, but I don't even know where I am and I don't have any money with me…

**Miku-chan0948:So minna-san, did you like the OC character?I'm gonna give you detailed information about her next time on the next chapter, which I'm making right now!I'm thinking of uploading a picture I drew of her, but I don't know, It just seems like it's not gonna work out together!I need reviews on whether I should post that picture….. should I?**

**Lucy:Of course you should!After all, this gives the readers a more detailed image of her right?And besides, your drawing isn't bad at all, and I think they fit together!**

**Miku-chan0948:Thanks!I'm so happy that you believe my drawing isn't bad….**

**See you next time!**


	4. Mikuru Hanazawa

**Miku-chan0948:Hey minna-san!This is the profile of Mikuru I was telling you about….**

**Mikuru Hanazawa **

**Age:20 **

**Birthday:December 09**

**Gender:Female**

**Blood Type:O**

**Favorite Things:Fighting, doing mischevious pranks, matchmaking and vanilla milkshake and ice cream and anything cute, also shopping**

**Disliked Things:Rodents, anything disgusting and creepy, horror movies, ghosts, anything supernatural**

**You get the idea, she's a normal girl except she's freaking powerful, loves fighting and is always up to pranks, not to mention shipping and matchmaking…. She's also like a child fused with a grown-up….. well, I'm working on my newest chapter, hope you like my OC!Though the name's not real… I just like that name!**


	5. Acquiring New Kick-ass Powers

**Miku-chan:Hello there minna-san!I'm sory if it took me so long to update, I had writer's block... Okay, I'm not going to go mope about how bad I'm a writer!**

**(Pumps fist in the air)**

**Miku-chan:So here's to people who's reading this, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:Acquiring New Kick-ass Powers**

**Lucy's POV**

I pondered on what I should do, until an idea came to my mind."Open, Gate of the Maid, Virgo!" I came out, and Virgo appeared."Punishment, Hime?" she asked."Uh... you go to my house and take all of my furniture as well as my items, and bring them back here?" I replied."Of course, Hime" she said, bowing down, and just like that, she disappeared, only to reappear moments later, with all of my set them down, and helped me arrange it came and I lay down on my bed, falling fast asleep.

KRING!KRING!

The sudden loud noise of the alarm clock woke me up my eyes, I made my way to the bathroom and did my morning rituals.(Showering, eating etc.) I also dresssed myself up in a bussines suit, except i tweaked it like Mikuru-san with my pouch on my , I made my way downstairs."Hey, good morning!" I cheerfully greet greeted me back, in different ways I sat down, they looked at me strangely."What is it?" I , Mukruro burst out laughing, some laughed with him, but most of everyone was all pointed to my head.I slowly looked upwards, and there was a large spider, and oh, believe me, it was as large as a small plate and it was of the venomous kind.

. . .

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed, panicking more than they could ever ,someone took the spider .What happened next was Mikuru-san coming and laughing her head all with that, my respect went with anger, I stomped out, well not before eating my breakfast.

*30 minutes later*

Mikuru's POV

"Hey there!" I walked towards my new looked at me with an irritated look.I giggled, annoying her even more."Sorry!" I giggled louder."Well then, let's go, go, go!" I followed me quietly, looking around for anymore tricks.

Soon enough, we got to the top of the mountain which was conveniently near the headquarters."Okay!Now go and do a hundred , we'll go jogging around the mountain three times and then lift a boulder for two hundred times, 'kay?" I grinned at her stood there, mouth open in shock.1, 2 and 3."WHAT!?" she .OUCH!"Hey!I told you that training under me was like, hell-to-hard you know!" I screamed back at her.

. . .

She grew silent, then with a scowl.I , the joy!Well, she was obedient, even though she was mostly scowling all the 's to sum it up.

Lucy's POV

Ugh.I hate her!I practically screamed in my training was... was... the most tiring, as in TIRING, like all your energy is out and you can't move a single muscle.I struggled to make it to my room, when suddenly a bright glow began to surround I opened my eyes, I was in a bright , as far as my eyes could see, it was white.A book in front of me appeared.A loud voice, belonging to a female, read out it's unreadable contents."To you, whom ate the Fruit of the Rainbow, perfectness shall be granted to you for your kind and caring -lost powers, agilty, beauty, everything" the voice said, echoing off the eyes widened in ?!I don't remember eating any... if possible, my eyes widened more.

Flashback

"Hihihi, for a small amount of time okay?" Mikuru I wondered around for a while, looking for anything to eat.I had wondered pretty far when I saw a nothing else to do, I entered it.I walked until I was pretty deep in, when I saw an this wasn't ordinary, because for one, orchards don't grow in caves and second, the tree's leaves were shining old woman approached me, and smiled at me.I smiled politely back at her in ensued between us for while, until she spoke."Uhm... would you like to eat a fruit?" she said.I smiled."May I?" I asked."Of course." She me to the best-looking tree, she motioned for me to pick one."You know, these fruits are very important to husband died taking care of this case, these trees are like my husband" she smiled warmly at that, I stopped and chose to pick the littlest one instead of the biggest and best-looking one which most would've it off the tree as gently as I could, I ate that time, the old lady, looked a bit surprised but smiled even warmer at led me the way out later.I bowed down at her."Thank you very much for these were just what I needed" I smiled at me again and said that I should be on my I went back to Mikuru, quickly forgetting about the fruits, the orchard and the old lady.

Flashback End

...NO WAY... then, I was engulfed in another bright light, and what appeared in front of me was the hallway where I was before.I rushed to my room, not noticing where I got all this energy.I looked at myself.I was still like before, nothing changed much.I thought about the words the voice lost powers? I thought.I quickly remembered all the ones I -slaying, -which made me thought of Natsu again, oh how I hate him!- Time Ark, God Slaying, Maguilty Sense, Ushi no Koku Mairi and others which I don't remember since I don't think it's that that mean I can use them?I pondered about it, and tried to do it.I thought about flames, and suddenly my hand light in fire.

. . .

What!?I-I can't believe I did it!I just stared at the flames on my hand.A wide smile broke out on my face... If I can do this, I wonder, will I be able to beat "them"?

**Mikuru0948:I'm sorry, I'll explain why I haven't been able to see, I joined Journalism 'cuz I like writing, and to keep myself in top honors -not first! , after classes, I have to join Journalism dad is on most of the time on this computer too, so I couldn't update, and add that to my writer's do you get?A monthful of unupdating... I'm so sorry... **

**I've tried... but something is wrong with this computer... or else... my stories would be all so neat! ;^;  
**

**Sorry... :(  
**


End file.
